Deadly Dreams
by SummerSplash2000
Summary: Arianna Linn always had dreams when she was younger, and was constantly having De Ja Vu. She didn't know it meant anything until now. AN: Sorry about the stupid Summary, I swear the story is better than it sounds. OneShot


The Deadly Dreams 

Authors note: This is just another oneshot I came up with, its kinda sad, but I dreamt it and I wrote it… ok sooo yeah enjoy.

Life is just a dream, like any other, it has a beginning, middle, and usually a happy ending. Pieces of nightmares often slip into the dreams or life and make bad dreams reality. That is what happened to the Linn family, their dream, took a turn for the worse, when their nightmares became reality. It was one of those cool fall nights, just like any other. The dead leaves that had fallen from the trees get blown around to other locations. Arianna Linn was sleeping, just for a few hours until she had to get up again to go to her minimum wage job that could just barely pay the rent. She was snuggling up to her six year old niece, Eva that she took care of. Her dreams for the past 364 days, every night had been the same, the same loud shot, the ambulances, the sound of an innocent mother trying to get away with her daughter. It happened one year ago almost exactly, when her sister's husband lost control. What is control anyway? That's the question that Arianna asked herself everyday that Eva wakes up and says, "Ari, is Mommy coming for me today?" But then remembers what happened. She even looked control up in the dictionary once; it said that control was to exercise restraining or directing influence over. Yeah, she thought to herself, pointing a gun to someone's head and demanding an answer to "Are you cheating on me?!" is exercising control. Well, it happened more than once, where he pulled a gun to Julie's head, why she stayed with him, no one knew.

When she had gone to bed, all she was thinking was, 'I hope I don't have that dream again tonight' but of course that was nothing new, she hoped that silently every night, knowing that it wouldn't happen even if hell froze over. But it was her fault anyway, why her sister was gone forever, why Eva will grow up without her mother, because of one stupid interview. When she closed her Auburn eyes she didn't see the usual gore and ambulances, this time there was a happy family looking up at her, but only for a second, then came the dream that started it all. A drunk out of work husband sitting on the recliner waiting for Ari to come and get Eva. A little three year old girl, on the swing set out back. Julie came home early, "get me a beer," bill demanded. "Get it yourself," Julie replied bitterly and went out the back door to see her daughter. "Hey baby how you doing?" She asked her daughter as she got on the other swing. "Hi mommy," she said flashing her mother a smile. "How was daddy today?" Julie asked hesitantly. "He was good, he didn't yell too much. Why didn't Ari come for me?" Julie frowned, "Ari had a job interview today baby, and she couldn't come." Eva got off her swing, and went to sit in her moms lap, Julie started swinging slowly, "Mommy, when are we leaving?" Julie was about to reply but was interrupted by the back screen slamming, "Julie! We're out of beer! Go get more!" Tears started streaming down her face; she was sick of being told what to do, "No…I'm not being your slave anymore, get your own beer." He got a look of laughter of upon is drunken face, "What did you say to me women?" She looked up at his with her head held high, "Do it yourself asshole, I'm leaving." His look of laugher was replaced with anger, "You'll leave when I say you can leave." She smiled, "You can't tell me what to do anymore, I'm taking Eva and I'm leaving." Julie got up off the swing and took Eva's hand, "Come on baby lets get your stuff." They went in the house and started packing. When they got to the kitchen Bill came from the living room with an AK-47 in hand, "drop the bags Julie." Julie leaned down and places the bags down on the floor; she whispered into Eva's ear, "After I get up I want to run as fast as you can to Jacob's house." Julie stood up straight and Eva ran out the back door before Bill new what hit him, He was dazed and confused. Julie thought that maybe she could get out the door before he was able to get a shot off. She turned and began to run. She made it to the deck but then a sharp pain pierced her back, she cried out and fell. All she knew was that she was dying, she felt lighter and lighter until she couldn't feel the pain anymore. Ari came through the door about 10 minutes later to see Eva trying to hug Julie's body that was just lying on the kitchen floor. Jacob's mom called 911, but the damage was already done.

So here, a year later Ari and Eva were getting along fine, with a small check from the state every month, and Bill's mother giving them generous donations and simply saying, "I don't want my granddaughter on the street is all." But though they looked fine, they weren't, see Ari wasn't they only one having dreams, Eva was too. But she felt that with Ari breaking down and crying three times a day, she had to stay strong, if not for Ari, for herself. Eva was seeing flashes of her mother's grave, her and Ari in black dresses, and Ari placing a white rose on the tombstone. The last thing Ari wanted to do was explain to a five year old that mommy was never coming to pick her up, but she had to, so she did. Eva understood at the time that her mom was never coming back. But after she grew a bit she came into realization about what that really meant, no more hugs, no more "come on lets see Eva's million dollar smile" she really wasn't ever going to hear her mother's voice ever again. All Ari really wanted was peace, and for the dreams to stop. But every night, she felt like she was supposed to be getting more out of the dreams that she was. But then again she always had a small case of paranoia.

When a shot rang out, piercing the silence like an arrow piercing the soft belly of a deer, Ari woke with a start. Even while the shot was still echoing off the cool houses, she hadn't realized what woke her up so abruptly, she thought it must have been a dog barking. She got up quickly and went to the window that faced the back of the house. She wanted very much to scream curse words to the people. Just as she was about to, she heard screams of sheer terror from the block behind her. "I'm her sister, there is blood everywhere! Please hurry! Oh my God! Yeah, he just ran out the back door. She is bleeding so much! Please hurry! I can't stop it!" Ari jumped up and drove to the next block, the panicking women's voice being her guide. She burst through the front door of the house, running through the rooms, thinking that they all looked familiar to her but she couldn't place them. There was no panicking anymore, no women on the phone with 911 just a little girl that looked to be five or six hugging what seemed to be a women's body. The girl looked up; Ari cried out in surprise, the little girl was Eva. she stood there with realization; the body was her sister's. She grabbed the wall mounted phone and dialed 911, "Hello? I just found my sister shot on her kitchen floor. Yes I know who did it, it was her husband! There is blood everywhere! Please Hurry! I can't stop the bleeding!" The next few days were a blur to Ari. The funeral, everything, but she still didn't understand what happened, why she had to go through her sister's death twice. Eva knew what really happened, because her great grandmother told her right before she died, "Eva, you're a special girl, you can see things like you never imagined. You just have to believe that you can." Eva, being only four at the time, had no idea what she was talking about. Now she did, she saw that what her grandma meant was that she can see things before they happen. Eva came to this solution as her and Ari were walking out of the cemetery, hand in hand. Life is just a dream, like any other, it has a beginning, middle, and usually a happy ending. Pieces of nightmares often slip into the dreams or life and make bad dreams reality. That is what happened to the Linn family, their dream, took a turn for the worse, when their nightmares became reality.

A/N: I said it would be sad, leave me reviews plz and messages are also welcome. :) Hope you liked it, I'm thinking of making a epilogue, like five years later or Something…idk only if ppls want me to. I also wanna know if I'm good at writing sad stories too…


End file.
